Sakura's Oblivion
by emopriestess88
Summary: To forget her misery about Sasuke's departure...Sakura makes a crucial decision, a decision that will change her life forever...there is no turning back now...what will Sakura do? find out...r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**OBLIVION-CHAPTER 1**

The skies were heavy with rain about to fall upon Konnoha. Sakura leaned on the balcony of the main building looking down at the pond below. Her heart heavy and grieving…

Naruto sat at the roof watching Sakura's grief. He blamed himself, because he wasn't able to bring Sasuke back to Konnoha…back to her.

Konnoha was renewed and rebuilt at last. And there was a great feast to celebrate the official entitlement of Tsunade as the new Hokage.

Tsunade finished her long speech made by her assistant and was ready to return to her private office when she caught glimpse of Naruto and Sakura. She knew how they feel about the loss of their close friend…but they will have to move on. Sasuke is a determined boy and it seems no one can stop him from doing what he likes. Not even her. She is the hokage, but she isn't perfect. There are limitations to her abilities and that was what pressured her.

She approached Naruto and waved at him…" Hey monkey boy! Come down! Ive reserved a special ramen for you by the shop tonight!" she knew his weakness... Naruto drooled." Really? Thanks old geezer" before she could snap back, Naruto disappeared. That boy was fast when it comes to food.

She approached Sakura… "Your friends are waiting for you down there." Tsunade said.

"I'm not in the mood right now, master Tsunade. I just want to be alone for awhile." Sakura sighed.

"You're sad because Sasuke left you?"

"It's not like what you think…"

"I think no one would've been able to stop Sasuke from leaving anyway."

"I know but how could he just go away like that… is it because I wasn't…"

"Would you stop blaming yourself! It sucks because it's not the Sakura I know" Tsunade snapped." I've heard that you're not attending classes anymore. And that you're not being yourself lately…Ino told me."

"So that bitch cares for me huh?" Sakura said sarcastically but later sets into tears.

"I just can't think of a reason why Sasuke-kun has to…aren't we good enough?" Sakura sobbed. "How could he be so numb…?"

"Stop this crap!" tsunade grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her. Rain started to fall…

"I just want to stop crying even for a short while…am so tired." Sakura fell on her knees, rain soaking them to the skin. Tsunade felt her sadness. She knelt down and embraced the trembling girl… "Stop it Sakura…please stop it. Your tears have run dry now. You know that it is forbidden for a ninja to cry…you know that, do you?"

"I know that…" Sakura closed her eyes." I want to forget…I want to forget..." she said over and over…and then fell unconscious

Sakura opened her eyes.

"You're awake" it was the hokage staring out of the window. "You collapsed because you were over fatigued …how dumb was that?" Tsunade lighted a cigar and blew smoke. Sakura looked down with embarrassment

"Sasuke made his decision. It's time you make your own." Tsunade tossed a bottle of red liquid to Sakura who clumsily catched the object.

"What do you mean, master?" Sakura studied the bottle.

"It's the only solution I know…" Tsunade approached her. "And it's all up to you."

"What's this?"Sakura saw her reflection on the glass

"It's the blood of oblivion. It makes people forget."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"If I drink this…I would…" Sakura trembled and her heart started to beat fast.

"You would forget everything about the person you truly care for…" tsunade continued her sentence for her. "The object of your affection…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura gasped gripping the bottle tightly.

"If you want to move on and take the pain away…this is the only choice you got. But if you want to give up your happiness and your other friends who care so much for you, I'm not forcing you to take this medicine... Who will you choose Sakura? Who is more important to you? Is Sasuke all that matters to you? What about Naruto, Ino and the others? You must make up your mind and accept the fact that Sasuke is never coming back here!"

That night, Sakura cannot sleep, she kept thinking…choosing…and then at dawn, she made her decision…Sasuke didn't care…so what's the. She closed her eyes and took the potion…it'll be over…flashbacks and images of Sasuke sped in her mind and everything went black. Goodbye forever Sasuke…she shed her final tears for him


	2. Chapter 2

Five years passed…a day when the cherry blossoms flutter all around.

Sasuke was badly wounded, running away from thenumerous assassins after him. His mind was blurring. He has to escape. He ran without direction. And then everything blacked out.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a girl; the girl had the most wonderful emerald eyes. And strangely enough, they were very familiar. Who was she again? An image of a girl came into his mind…_"Sasuke" the girl called with a smile and waves at him_…then the name came to him.. "Sakura?" he quickly sat up. He expected a smile from her but all he got was a puzzled gaze.

"You know me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke felt unreal.

"It's me…Sakura" Sasuke tried again. Maybe it was a joke…but it didn't seem to be a joke. He knew introducing himself again was no use. Something had gone wrong.

"Try to remember me…" he grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura grabbed a kunai and aimed it at Sasuke…" Get away from me!" Sakura pulled away.

"Who are you? And why do you know my name?" Sakura kept aiming the kunai.

"You don't understand…where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked immediately, confused…maybe Naruto can help.

"How did you know my fiancée?" Sakura asked.

"What?" the subject surprised Sasuke.

"Sasuke...I hate to tell you this but...you have to know.Sakura has forgotten about you now…all your memories were erased from her mind forever" Ino explained quietly to Sasuke at the tea table.

"Why?" Sasuke sipped his tea and looked at Sakura who was at that moment at the kitchen fixing some food

"You have no right to ask that question anymore." Ino said hardly

Sasuke kept silent. Why would he even bother? He is on an important mission. He did not need any distractions. Not her. But something held him back from convincing himself that everything was alright. Ino was right.

"Isn't it enough that you hurt my friend once?" Ino snapped

"It was an accident that I got here you know…I never intended to go back here" Sasuke replied coldly

"It was an accident alright! Andif Sakura wasn't there to save you from your wounds, your ass would've been dead by now." Ino sarcastically reminded him. Sakura was a fulfilled medical ninja now.

"And Sasuke…Sakura and Naruto... they are engaged to get married next month…" Ino revealed to him. Sasuke fell silent.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice called from outside. Naruto! Sasuke stood up and peeked at the window. And he was not ready for what he saw. Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips as she wrapped her graceful arms around him. "Welcome back!" Sasuke never saw Sakura smile like that before,a smile full of hapiness.And it came to him. She was really happy. And everything has truly changed since he left.

"Hon, we have a guest!" Sakura pulled Naruto's arm inside. And before they knew it the two former best friends were face to face again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke broke the long silence. There was a flash of extreme anger in Naruto's eyes. But he didn't say a word.

"Naruto, do you know him?" Sakura was clinging to Naruto's arm.

And Naruto's words reflected an anger that he kept for five years.

"No. I don't know him, dear. He must have mistaken me for another person." Naruto glared at the surprised Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was full and bright again when they met at the path Sasuke used when he left Konoha five years ago.

Sakura was walking along the path that night, wearing a kimono.

"Where are you going Mr. Uchiha?" it was an innocent question.

"I'm leaving now…" Sasuke looked down hiding his face. The wind blew the leaves again like it did _that **night**_

"…Without saying farewell to us?" Sakura gave a light smile.

"Do I need to?" Sasuke continued on his way.

"Listen, I may not know anything about you and Naruto but…I know that he knows you and that he was lying." Sakura said looked down shyly.

"Of course you know everything!" Sasuke shouted unable to take what was going on anymore, shocking Sakura.

But then he remembered what Ino said. He had given Sakura enough pain, after all this time. She had always been there; ready to carry his burdens and share his demons. He walked past her.

"Can't you at least stay for our wedding…" it was a question that made Sasuke want to break but he doesn't know why. He's wounds started to throb like crazy. And before he knew it everything blacked out again. He guessed he has no other choice but stay. This time he woke up in the hospital.

Sakura can't sleep that night. 'You know everything!' that stranger had said. What did he mean? She looked at Naruto sleeping beside her…"I love you…" she whispered at his ear. And she got up, wore her robe and went to the darkness outside.

She has to find out what was happening. Why does that man know her? Why is this funny feeling haunting her? Who is he? Better yet, who was he?

She knocked at Ino's door. Ino was obviously irritated when she opened the door. "Do you know what time it is, Sakura?"

She pulled Sakura inside. "You need to tell me who that man is..." she said with urgency.

Ino didn't know what to do.

"I can't! I'm sorry, Sakura" Ino tried to refuse.

"You have to! Please. I don't deserve this." Sakura pleaded teary-eyed.

Ino knew that what she will be doing against Tsunade, the Hokage's orders.

Ever since Sakura took the potion, Tsunade held a secret village meeting not involving Sakura. She gave out orders not to talk anything about Sasuke Uchiha around Sakura Haruno. All traces of Sasuke were erased from the village and many wondered why Tsunade went through all this for Sakura. Shizune sat with Tsunade by the tea table sipping the midnight tea.

"A rumor has been spreading lately about what you did for Sakura. Don't you know that Sasuke is back here?"

"It doesn't matter; the potion I gave Sakura is the strongest one I know. Even though Sasuke is back, it's no use." Tsunade assured

"I was wondering too master…why did you do this for Sakura?"

"I can't stand to see her like that…not her, not my daughter…"

Shizune dropped her tea cup in shock. "What!" The shattered pieces of porcelain scattered on the wooden floor.

Ino knelt before an old wooden trunk in silence, mustering all the courage she will need to be able what had happened to Sakura. Ino unlocked the rusted lid. "I'm not supposed to do this." Ino reminded Sakura as she picked out an old wooden frame and held it to her chest. "Sakura…these are the memories you lost…" she held out the frame to Sakura. Sakura was not ready for what she saw. It was an old picture, Kakashi sensei, Naruto, her…and…that boy…hazy pictures ran past her mind so fast. She dropped the frame on the floor. "Sakura, are you…?"

"This is a lie…" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.

"No. this is the truth!" Ino replied

"No…please don't tell me lies!" Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She had been seeing the same boy in her dreams, but in her dreams he cannot see his face.

"Listen to me; I won't force you to believe me. But if it's the truth you want, this is the only thing that can lead you back." Ino's eyes watered in pity for her.

"But why can't I remember anything! Why can't I remember him…" Sakura sobbed.

Ino told her everything about the blood of oblivion she took that day five years ago.

"We both loved him in the past, Sakura. We always aimed to be the best for him. But everything has changed since he left us. You decided to move on and totally wipe out his memories by drinking that potion. Now, you're happy with Naruto. And me, I am happy now with my life with Shikamaru." Ino said reminiscing the past and reliving the present.

"That's why you shouldn't force yourself to remember because you chose to walk that path… the path _away from him_."

Sakura was confused. This is not happening. She pushed aside Ino and ran outside into the night crying. She kept running trying to drain away the indifference she felt. This can't happen now! Now that she and Naruto…she suddenly stopped when she saw who was sitting at the bench…Sasuke! The moon shone on them…faded memories soon came to her like it had been only yesterday. She suddenly saw herself…she was crying. Flashes of memories sped in her mind. The past…that night.

It was night time when she met him while he was about to leave the village…(_episode 109-watch in youtube)_

"_Why? Why won't you say anything to me?" she said_

"_What do I have to tell you?"the boy replied_

"_You meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." the boy continued coldly._

_Her tears flowed anew. _

"_Why do you always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun? Do you remember? We became genin…that day the three-man teams were decided. We were alone at this spot. You were angry with me weren't you? You told me I was annoying."_

"_I don't remember" the boy said. Her crystalline tears fell on the ground._

"_Of…course…that's a long time..a..go…"she heard herself stammer with pain._

"_But it is when we started, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei…" a picture of them three flashes in her mind. "The four of us had many missions together…it was difficult but…even so…it was fun." She tried holding back the tears to smile._

_But the boy seems to feel not her sadness. She looks down._

"_I know what happened to your clan, but with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy…No one…"she said as the dark clouds hid away the moon in the sky." Neither yourself…nor me…"she continued_

"_I know that" the boy said calmly. "I'm different from you guys, I follow a different path. The four of us together…it's true that I've thought of that as one possible path, but despite that, my heart has chosen revenge. It's why I go on living…I can't be like you or Naruto" he said._

"_Are you going to be lonely by yourself!" she shouted in despair. "Sasuke-kun you're the one who told me that being lonely is painful! I understand that so well it hurts!" her tears kept trickling down her cheeks. "I have family and friends…but, if you leave, for me…to me, it's that same thing as being alone!" she sobbed painfully. _

_The photo of them four fills in the picture._

"_From this point on, new paths will start." The boy named Sasuke said with finality in his voice._

"_I…I love you more than anything!" she shouted "If you are by my side, I'll make sure you wont regret it. I'll make everyday more enjoyable and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why…I'm begging you, please stay! I will even help you in your revenge! There must be something I can do…that's why…please stay here, with me…" she was pleading at the top of her voice._

"_If that is not possible…then please take me with you." She continued to plead._

"_After all this time, you're still annoying…" he faced Sakura and then walked away again. The moon started shining again_

"_Don't go!" she shouted to him. And ran after him "If you go, ill scream out loud and…" Sasuke suddenly disappeared in front of her and before she knew it he was behind her. The wind blew the leaves as silence overcame them._

"_Sakura…" his voice called her name. _

"_Thank you…"that was the last thing he said and everything blacked out._

Then she was back to reality again. "It was you…" she muttered at Sasuke sitting by the same bench where he left her that night.

"Sakura?" Sasuke was surprised at her presence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now that Sakura has remembered her past with Sasuke…what is she going to do? Will the love she felt for him in the past come back? What will happen to her and Naruto…Like Tsunade said…its all up to her to decide…**

**Next on Sakura's Oblivion—"Who will Sakura choose?"**


	4. Chapter 4

"It was you." Sakura's tears fell as she gasped.

Sasuke was surprised. "Sakura…" he stood up.

"I saw you…your face…" she started talking what seemed nonsense to Sasuke.

"I saw you…and me…here…at this place" Sakura tried her best to recall what she just saw in her head.

"Tell me…did it really happen…was what I saw true? …Tell me!" and Sakura didn't expect what happened next. Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around her as the shadows drew near.

"Calm yourself." It was a whispered command that stopped her and rendered her speechless

Sakura suddenly saw the vision again… "Sasuke…that is your name right?" Sakura closed her eyes tight as the tears fell.

"I know you don't I? ...You're a part of my past…aren't you?" she kept on murmuring. It was until all her trembling and tension ended that Sasuke let go of her.

"It was five years ago…when I left you on this road…you were crying then and you annoyed me a lot. Because of you, my departure became so much harder for me." Sasuke looked at the moon above. "And I can never blame you…if you had wanted to forget about me."

"I…I'm so sorry…" Sakura said as she looked down.

"I told you I'm not blaming you." Sasuke said

"I was so young and very aggressive back then. I had thought that I can always fix everything if only I had great power. I thought that revenge can help fix my life. But now, look what it did to me."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, studying him. His eyes shimmered with regret.

"It made my best friend hate me…" Sasuke said with hardness.

"Naruto?" Sakura remembered that Sasuke and Naruto were very close.

"And the ionly girl I trusted my life with to forget about me…"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened with surprise of what she heard.

"Sakura?" a voice was heard from behind…

Sakura turned around. "Naruto!" Sakura gasped in surprise to find out who it was.

"What are you doing with this stranger!" Naruto demanded glaring at Sasuke.

"I…I was… I remembered everything now…I can remember Sasuke now." Sakura tried to lighten things up with a smile.

Naruto was surprised of what she heard. He clenched his fists and approached Sasuke. Naruto hit him squarely on the face.

"Naruto!...Stop this! He's injured for goodness sakes…you can't…" Sakura clung onto Naruto's arm.

"You shameless bastard! You didn't know what you did to all of us! Because of your selfishness…you put your friends into all this!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"And Sakura! Did you know what happened to Sakura after you left! She was crushed into tiny little pieces! Me… I saw her cry every tear! I saw her suffer! I don't think you even deserve them!" Naruto poured out all the resentment he felt for Sasuke in the past five years.

"You're nothing but a ghost now! The Sasuke that lived here five years ago is dead! For me, you're dead. And now you're back to mess everything up again!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't defend himself because of guilt. This is his punishment and he's willing to endure it. Just to earn their forgiveness.

"I will kill you…I swear I'll kill you if you ever make her cry again!" Naruto was very furious.

"Please stop this!" Sakura covered her ears, fell to her knees and sobbed.

Naruto calmed himself for Sakura. He dropped Sasuke to the ground.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto offering his hand to help her stand up. And after she stood up, Naruto started to walk away.

"Naruto…" she called.

Naruto stopped the darkness half-covering him from her view.

He turned back and smiled. A kind smile. The smile that he was always willing to give her.

"I'm glad you have your real memories now…Sakura." That was all he said and then he continued walking away into the shadows until he was out of sight.

Sakura stood there as the wind blew her hair….

"What is happening?" she asked but there was no answer. To be continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura is confused. What will happen now that she has her real memories back? She is torn between her two best friends' love… who will she choose? Another question arouses Tsunade's mind…Why was Sakura able to remember? Find out what really happened in the next chapter.**

**Next on Sakura's oblivion- "Follow your Heart"**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke up that morning but Naruto was not beside her. "Where could he be?" she thought.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen. On the dining table she found a note.

It read: _"I'm not hungry. Went to Kiba's. Have breakfast without me.-Naruto"_

Sakura felt a pang of guilt and sadness. Naruto…he has turned so cold so suddenly…Since that incident, Naruto had been avoiding her. Sakura didn't take her breakfast as well. She went on doing her chores.

Meanwhile at Tsunade's office…

Tsunade was surprised of what she heard from the spy. "Sakura was able to remember Sasuke? But…that is impossible! How?" Tsunade exclaimed

"Can it be the wrong potion?" Shizune asked.

"No I'm sure I gave her the right one" Tsunade said.

"It is possible, master" A voice interrupted their conversation.

Tsunade and Shizune turned to find Ino standing in the doorway.

Tsunade stood up. "Explain yourself, girl!" she demanded.

Ino stepped in. "Sakura…she didn't drink everything you gave her." Ino held out a bottle of red liquid.

"How did this happen? Sakura made her decision." Tsunade argued

"I…I stopped her." Ino looked down shamefully.

"What!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Ino stood there silent. Tsunade realized how frightened Ino was so she changed the question, this time speaking more softly

"Why did you do it?" tsunade went to the window and crossed her arms. "You knew it was the only way Sakura can get through it all…but you stopped her?" Tsunade asked.

"I…I can't let her erase all her memories of Sasuke just like that!" Ino said hardly. "It is true that I loved Sasuke too. And that I had wanted him for myself…but im not that selfish. I feel that it is wrong that she has to forget Sasuke just because she's in pain. She didn't live a normal life at all like you had expected master. She lived like a puppet! She lived an incomplete life. She livedin oblivion. Did you see her smiles? They were not genuine. Because deep inside her unconscious part she knew that she is missing something. You should've realized that master! And you thought you were helping her all this time!"

Tsunade was shocked by Ino's words. Shizune stepped forward

"Watch your mouth girl. You're talking to the Hokage!" Shizune snapped but Tsunade stopped her.

Ino was crying. Tsunade sat at her chair seemingly shocked. After a long silence Tsunade spoke. "How did it happen? Tell me…" she asked.

"That night I wanted to know how Sakura was doing. So I thought I'd give her a visit in her room in the main building where I heard she is staying after passing out. I sneaked in since the door was locked. And when I arrived I saw her starting to drink the red liquid. I thought it was poison…I panicked. So I rushed in and swept the bottle out of her hands. She was surprised of course and she was crying. I shook her out of it but she fell unconscious. Then I accidentally heard you talking to Miss Shizune about the potion when you two were passing by the room that night. So I kept the remains away…I kept it all this time because I was so afraid. But I knew it was the best for Sakura…so I…" Ino cannot speak a word more. She was sobbing.

Tsunade slowly got up and approached the crying Ino. The Hokage wrapped her arms comfortingly around her. Tsunade's tears fell too. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I am the Hokage…but I didn't know." Tsunade's tears poured. She realized that she had taken away something very precious from Sakura. Her beloved daughter.

Naruto walked in the meadows unaware of the world around him. He didn't see the color of the butterflies that flew around. He didn't notice the beauty of the flowers that solicits his attention. All he saw was an imaginary pitch black path in front him. And an unseen destination. He sat on the grass and for the first time he noticed the beauty of the dying sun.

Sakura Haruno. Her name filled her mind. Why has everything gone wrong? They had been happy ever since they got engaged. They talked about the future. But now…Sasuke, Sakura's love is back.

Sasuke Uchiha. His best friend when they were younger. He didn't mean to treat him coldly like that. In fact he was happy to see him alive and well. But maybe what he felt was insecurity. He was afraid he might lose Sakura. Please not now. He loves her so much.

Sakura watched the rain clouds forming east. A storm is coming. The clothes she washed were fluttering in the wind. She went inside. Where could Naruto be? The heavy rain poured almost suddenly, making a harsh sound on the roof.

It was nighttime when Sakura answered a knock at the door. She gasped to find Naruto soaking wet outside. "Oh god, look at you!" Sakura hurriedly went to get a dry towel.

"Where have you been all day? I was worried…" Sakura was rinsing the towel on his head and shoulders. But Naruto was silent and it bothered her. Silence took possession of the moment.

That night Naruto acquired a high fever. Sakura tried to keep awake that night so she could look after him. She was picking up his wet clothes when a piece of paper fell from his jacket.

Sakura picked it up. And she was surprised of what she just read.

**What did Sakura found out? What is that piece of paper she found? Will they be able to resolve their problem? Find out in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto felt sore that morning but better. He washed his face and then went downstairs. There was no one there but the table was set and breakfast was ready.

Naruto felt hungry so he ate all he could.

He went upstairs and got a backpack. This is the only way…he thought as he went to the closet.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked from behind him. Naruto didn't turn to look. He dropped his things on the bed. He knew it was Sakura.

"I'll have a camping trip on the south mountains." Naruto answered calmly.

A long pause took place.

"Liar!" Sakura's voice was full of contempt.

Naruto continued packing his things.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Sakura cried.

Naruto stopped his packing again. "What did I do to you?" he turned to Sakura.

"This! Maybe this will refresh your memory!" Sakura pulled out the piece of folded paper from her pocket.

Naruto fell silent as he realized what it was.

"This is a signed contract for a two-month mission to a far off country…and you didn't even bother to tell me?" Sakura said

"It's only a mission."

"A mission! Naruto, our wedding will be next month! And you plan to go on a two-month mission!" Sakura was hurt.

Naruto kept silent.

"Are you running away from me?" Sakura asked.

"I have to go. I need a promotion to a higher rank." Naruto wasn't ready for the slap Sakura gave that landed painfully on his cheek.

"Just forget it! I give up okay!" Sakura ran outside, crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" Naruto said but he was talking to no one.

Sakura sipped the tea Ino gave.

"Sakura, what has gone wrong with you two?" Ino asked full of concern.

"I don't know anymore." Sakura tried hard to maintain her composure.

"It's about Sasuke huh? Eversince he came back, everything went wrong!" Ino said.

"Don't blame him…this is my entire fault" Sakura sighed. She can't cry anymore. Her tears had run out. Sakura leaned on the chair and looked up the ceiling.

"You still have feelings for him?" Ino suddenly asked surprising Sakura.

"Him?" Sakura seemed puzzled.

"Sasuke." Ino said

A long silence…

"I don't know. I don't understand what I'm feeling." Sakura said.

"Try to compare. The way you feel about them both." Ino said.

Sakura took a pause. The way she feels about them both, huh?

"Clueless…" Sakura finally said.

Ino sighed. "Well better decide before it's too late."

Sakura knew that but for now, she doesn't have anyone to belong to.

Shikamaru came to them. "Hey what's up?" he bent down to kiss Ino.

"Nothing…we're just having a little girl talk." Ino replied and gave Sakura a wink.

Sakura smiled in agreement. She studied the couple. They were very happy when it had been yesterday that she and Ino were rivals for Sasuke's heart. Ino had found happiness with Shikamaru. But what about her? When will she ever find the happiness she deserved…or could it be that she doesn't deserve it.

Ino cleared her throat. "Since two of the most important people are here with me, I'll not delay the news anymore." Ino smiled. The joy radiating from it was obvious.

"What news?" shikamaru asked cluelessly…

Ino took a deep long breath she blurted out the good news.

"I'm pregnant!" She excitedly said.

A long silence… Shikamaru obviously did not expect it. But then he smiled and approached Ino wrapping his arms round her.

"I'm going to be…a father?" he asked asking for confirmation.

Ino smiled and nodded.

The two embraced for a long time. A scene that made Sakura envy Ino. She had everything now…

"I'm the happiest man in Konoha" Shikamaru muttered.

The smell of wet grass filled Naruto's nostrils as he sat there again. What is the matter with him? Naruto irritatedly scratched his head and then carelessly laid down the green carpet. Looking at the sky, he watched the white clouds go by. He slowly counted them…one, two…three…four…his mind trailed off. "Naruto" someone was calling him but he doesn't care… his mind is really tired of thinking too much. He just wanted to sleep.

_"Yes…I'll marry you…" Sakura embraced him, crying her eyes out that day._

_Naruto slid the silver ring into Sakura's finger. Sakura excitedly studied it and she was really very happy…it seems._

_Another picture…_

_"Please bring Sasuke back…"Sakura was crying…_

_"I'll bring Sasuke back to you…I promise…" he had said…_

Naruto woke up from the flashback. "Sakura!" he gasped but what he saw was not her when he opened hi eyes. Instead of Sakura's emerald eyes he saw the gray eyes of a very familiar face…Hinata!

**Everything's messed up now…what will the couple do to save their relationship? Sorry for this poorly written chapter. Our exams will be next week so I kinda rushed this one…it'll be quite sometime before I can update this story again…**


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata blushed. "I'm sorry!" She immediately moved her face away. "It's just that you seem to be having a bad dream." Hinata nervously played with her fingers.

"It's okay!" Naruto smiled reassuringly. "But wait a minute…"

"Huh?"

"You're not supposed to be here right? I heard you and Neji have gone to another country for a tour." Naruto asked.

Hinata fell silent and looked down. Then she suddenly gave out a forced smile.

"Uh…Yeah…but I forgot something so I went back to get it!" her voice was made cheerful.

"Oh I see…" Naruto smiled. "So what could you have forgotten which is so important that you have to go all the way back here just to get it?" Naruto said a little puzzled.

"Someo-…something very important to me." Hinata's voice was filled with longing.

"Well if you want, I could help you look for it. I have nothing to do anyway…" Naruto tried to sound cheerful.

"Well…I…"

"Come on, don't be shy. Let's see. It must be in the Hyuuga's ancestral house…" Naruto pulled Hinata's hand before she could refuse.

'If only you knew…if only you knew…" Hinata thought as she looked at Naruto from behind.

Sasuke reminisced as he walked on the narrow streets of Konoha. They still looked all the same…even the establishments were the same. The houses…they were right where he left them five years ago. The only thing that seems to have change was…

"This dress really fits you Sakura-Chan!" a voice that came from nowhere interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. It came from a dress shop. Sasuke stopped in front of a large one-storey shop. He peeked at the huge glass window where dresses are displayed. And he was awed of what he saw.

Sakura stood there inside…in front of a full-length mirror. Her now long hair spread kindly on her small-built shoulders. She was wearing a pure white dress that extended down to her feet. It seemed to glow. He saw her smile, smile at her reflection in the mirror. A lonely smile. Then she turned around to see the dress fully. Her pink hair flew around as she turned. Sasuke realized that he cannot take his eyes off her.

Sakura…its not only now that he realized how beautiful she was. In fact in the past, he had dreamt about her… wearing a white dress…walking towards him at the end of the aisle...but that was a childish dream. A dream he had when he was younger. An unconscious desire for something he never thought would affect him like this

Sakura turned again and this time her eyes met his. Sakura stopped abruptly realizing that she was being watched. Sakura gave a long stare and finally hid herself from his view. Sasuke waited for Sakura at the end of the street. Soon enough she got out from the shop. Sasuke followed her.

Naruto opened the dusty closet door and coughed. "Whew! It sure is musty in here." He said fanning away the cloud of dust with his hands.

"It's been a long time since we left this place…" Hinata smiled.

"It's not here. This closet is empty." Naruto said.

Hinata slowly dropped the lid of the chest she was searching in. and slowly rose.

"Let's look in my old room…" she almost whispered the words.

"Okay" Naruto agreed innocently.

The two crossed the long wooden corridors of the Hyuuga family house to Hinata's old room. "This way" Hinata said as she opened the wooden sliding door. The room was dark. "Wow…you're old room sure is big for one person…" Naruto didn't feel the tension rising at all.

"You think so?" Hinata gently closed the door behind her.

Sakura felt someone was following her. She looked back and saw Sasuke trailing behind. She suddenly felt tense. "Sakura…" Sasuke tried to catch up with her.

But Sakura didn't slow down. "We shouldn't be talking like this." She hurried but Sasuke won't give up.

"We have to talk." Sasuke said coldly.

"I believe there's nothing for us to talk about. Please leave me alone." Sakura went on her way.

Sasuke grabbed her arm. Sakura turned and angrily slapped Sasuke hardly on the face.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura snapped tugging her hand away from his grasp.

"I promise I won't bother you again after this…" Sasuke was unusually persistent.

And somehow he was able to convince her.

"This room seems to be empty to Hinata" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"It's not empty…" Hinata crept closer slowly. She held Naruto's hand. Naruto was suddenly alarmed.

"Hinata…"He was puzzled but it seems like she didn't hear him.

Everything happened so fast. Hinata caressed his face softly. And she reached for his lips and their faces met. Hinata kissed him and Naruto unconsciously responded. It was a long hungry kiss. But there was no love…only lust. Hinata kissed Naruto's neck and she started unbuttoning his shirt until he was naked waist up. Hinata's fingers played on his body as they kissed. Naruto seemed hypnotized. He ripped Hinata's upper clothes off and his hands played on her breasts. They stumbled on the bed until Hinata was on top of Naruto. Kissing his chest tenderly…

"I love you…Naruto…"Hinata whispered. And ironically, those were the words that woke Naruto up from the lusty encounter.

Naruto immediately sat up surprising Hinata. "I'm sorry…I can't…we can't." he said covering his face with his hands.

"Naruto…" Hinata let her head rest against Naruto's back. "Why?"

"I'm getting married, Hinata…and…" Naruto said

"Don't tell me that! I know you are…but…it's you who I really love! Not Neji! Ours was an arranged marriage!" Hinata blurted

"We don't belong together, Hinata." Naruto picked his clothes and started to dress.

"Do you love Sakura?" it was a question full of pain.

"Yes…and I'm going to marry her" Naruto said buttoning his shirt.

"She doesn't deserve you! I love you Naruto! I came back so I could be with you…" Hinata exclaimed.

But Naruto continued putting his clothes back on. "This is a mistake" he said and slid the door open the sunlight hurt Hinata's eyes.

"Please don't go! Naruto!" Hinata pleaded. "if you go…are you sure?"

Naruto stopped and let her continue.

"Are you sure that you'll be that man Sakura will choose!" the words came out.

A long silence took place…

And Naruto turned around. But instead of anger, Hinata saw a big warm smile on his face. "No, I'm not sure about that one…but at least…I know I did everything I could for her... I hope you findthe happiness you deserve Hinata." Naruto walked away until Hinata can't see him anymore. Hinata cried silently as she huddled her clothes close to her. In the end, she can never have Naruto after all. She sobbed as the sunlight poured in.

**Things get more complicated when Hinata comes to the picture. Hearts were broken…the things people do for love…**

**Im sorry bout this one too…it's a rushed chapter…again I apologize for another poor-quality chapter. I'll just replace and improve it when I have the time…thank you people especially to my reviewers…causeimbetta for helping me improve…winkzwinkz**


	8. Chapter 8

"The marriage will be next month! Why the heck did you sign Naruto up for a two month mission, Master!" Ino's voice echoed across the office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsunade was obviously puzzled.

"What did I tell you about manners?" Shizune butted in defiantly.

"This is serious! I can't believe you're telling me to calm down!" Ino was irritated.

"Tell me. What is this all about anyway?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh please!" Ino exclaimed sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well if you're not going to tell me, I'm afraid I can't help you." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Sakura found a contract in Naruto's possession stating something bout a mission to the lightning country." Ino explained

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't sign any contract…at least I won't be until next week." Tsunade said

"Kiba you can come out now." Hinata said after putting her clothes back on.

Kiba crept out of the small opening connected to the ceiling.

"Did you get good shots?" Hinata's eyes were hidden by the shadows and her voice was unusually cold.

Kiba guiltily looked down, silent as the dark shadows hid him from the view.

"Hinata… we can't do this…this just isn't right anymore." Kiba said softly.

"Stop! Of course I know that….but this is the only way…to make Naruto mine." Hinata said as she was obviously not herself.

Sakura uneasily sat on the concrete bench waiting for Sasuke to talk…but only a long silence existed between them.

"I don't have all day." Sakura said breaking the silence.

"I understand that." Sasuke said

"Then start talking…its shameful if somebody sees us together." Sakura said irritated.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry…" Sasuke muttered his eyes hidden from view.

Sakura didn't know how to react. Why now, at this awkward moment, did he arise this?

She's not ready to bring back all of her past now. She just can't…

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura looked down.

"I just wanted to…is there anything wrong bout that?" Sasuke replied.

Sakura felt a sudden rush of anger, happiness and regret

"Why only now!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke was taken aback.

"Why only now that I've healed? Why not when I was crying all my tears out!"

"Sakura…"

"Stop saying my name like you care! Can't you see! It's just too late for your pathetic apologies now…I'm no longer the Sakura that you left on this road five years ago…everything has changed…"Sakura tried suppressing her emotions.

"I'm sorry…"Sasuke repeated.

"Did you expect me to accept that?" Sakura stared intently into Sasuke's face.

"No." he replied.

"I have to go now." Sakura stood up and started to walk away.

"At this exact spot you told me…that you loved me." Sasuke said looking at the tree. Sakura stood frozen in her tracks.

"You told me that you were willing to do anything for me…"

"What are you trying to get at?" Sakura asked

"Did you really mean that?" Sasuke asked

Sakura turned around. "I did…but that was before I realized what a jerk you were…"

"Back then, I thought you were so pathetic crying your eyes out for so little things." Sasuke said smiling coldly.

"Why did you come back anyway?" Sakura asked with resentment.

"Funny huh? When everyone expected me to vanish forever…I suddenly reappear" Sasuke said

"Yeah. You're supposed to have become Orochimaru's vessel…two years ago." Sakura said.

"It was all a lie…" Sasuke revealed surprising Sakura. "And I can't believe you people here actually fell for it."

**I'm sorry for this chapter…I'm really a scatterbrain these days…and im sorry for updating only now… we had a lot of activities in school in the last weeks so I really didn't have the time to think of a new chapter. But if this chappy sucks please tell me so I can replace it…meanwhile, for now, this is all I can come up with.**

**What was Hinata up to? And what did Sasuke mean? Please r&R.**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**To all my reviewers for this story, I'm so sorry for not updating…I know it's lame…but Its coz I lost my inspiration to continue this one. Right now, I'm busy doing another fic. Sigh…just that I'm a bit discouraged with this…thank you so much for all of yer reviews…helped me a lot, really…maybe I'll just have this story deleted soon. Thank you everyone…mwakz, smooch, hugz. The dRama! Hehehehehe…thanksies. Loves ya all!**

**Lotsahlove,**

**Mikanxhyuuga**


End file.
